


New Moon On The Horizon

by auroreanrave



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Pack Feels, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has a hot, muscular, loving boyfriend who happens to grow furly and snarly when the moon is full. All in all, it could be worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Moon On The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at H 5-O fic. Please be forgiving.

Having a werewolf boyfriend isn't easy. Not by a long shot. Max sort of wishes he'd have had the chance to go on a course or do some research ahead of acquiring himself a hot, muscled slab of lycanthropic arm candy.

Alright, Steve is much more than that. He's the best thing Max has had in a long time and he's more than a roll in the air (or on the beach); he's sweet and funny and protective and one of the best people that Max has ever had the fortune into running into.

He just also happens to be a fully grown, fully-fanged, howling-at-the-moon werewolf.

It's manageable most of the time - Danno keeps him on a leash (not literally, thankfully, the images alone would be disturbing) and during daylight hours, the only noticeable side effects of being a wolf entail Steve's increased physicality and metabolism. He can chase down suspects without even breaking a sweat and devours more of Kamekona's cuisine than Max can even consider checking and spends every free moment in the morgue, getting into Max's physical space as much as possible.

That is a somewhat pleasant if annoying new development since Steve and Max started seriously dating, and while Chin Ho is more than happy to let Max know that it's down to instinctual wolf mating pheromones or hormones, the fact that Steve has no issues whatsoever sniffing and mouthing at Max's neck while anyone could walk past, is simultaneously terrifying to Max's sense of career-related self-preservation instincts and thrilling to his libido which, it has to be admitted, has been left to its own devices for a little too long.

That isn't to say the neck-sniffing and growling and generally possessive olfactory issues go by smoothly - contrary to what Steve and Danno think, they're not the only officers he talks to, and more than once Steve walks in to find Max and another male officer talking over the body of an unfortunate victim and his reaction turns into barely contained proprietary rage. It's a little unsettling for Max to see the man he loves nearly apopletic with a neediness that has led to Max taking them into a storage cupboard so that they can make out and calm Steve down and Steve can mark and even bite into the curve of Max's throat a little, rutting against Max through his slacks so hard Max nearly comes on the spot.

"I'd understand, you know," Steve says one night, face turned away from Max. They've just spent the night driving each other crazy in Steve's new place with the soft sheets and big windows, and Max is a little tongue-tied, so it takes him a little while to register what Steve is saying, "if you - if you decided you didn't want to do this anymore."

"And why would I do that?"

"You know. This. The whole wolf thing." Max can practically see Steve's little pout, the downturned corners of his mouth, as if he's resigned himself to being unhappy and without Max somehow, and if it doesn't physically hurt Max's heart, then nothing will, because Max isn't silly. Never has been. He knows where Steve is coming from. Had he not been... well, Max, the whole 'wolf' thing might have well scared him off.

But he's not.

"Look at me. Commander." Steve's broad shoulders shift a little at Max's tone, but he slowly turns over onto his other side, facing Max, his big hands sliding instinctually across Max's waist. The moonlight spilling through the window makes him look younger, almost like a child, unsure, not like the Steve McGarrett Max knows; the big bold hero who saves lives on a regular basis and who proudly kisses Max in public at a frankly obscene level and rate.

"Who you are is important to me. I will not pretend that your lycanthropic status is not sometimes a challenge, but it is one I would happily go through every single day and moment and every single time." Max slides his one hand up to cup Steve's cheek. Tilts his head up to meet Max's.

"Every single time. I love you."

At that, Steve surges forward to kiss Max and the kiss is full of possession and wonder and when they draw back for breath, Steve's face is ridged and heavy and the heavy canines poke from his mouth. He looks so resigned and sad that Max can't help but lean forward and kiss his forehead, along every ridge and down to the canines, ignoring every baser instinct because Steve might look a little like a monster from a movie, but he's Max's monster, the monster who helps the good survive and sleep at night and keeps the bad guys away.

Max pulls back and Steve's face is full of awe, as if Max is something important, something wondrous and worth shaking continents for, but before Max can ask why he has an expression like that, Steve is tugging them close and growling into Max's neck and whispering sweet truths into the bruises he's put there, and reciprocating Max's declarations fervently.

He doesn't ask Max if he wants to leave again.

They can even manage the full moons well between them; Kono and Chin Ho offer to help take it in turns watching over Steve in the specifically fitted storage facility they rent out for him, but Steve only ever really settles when Max is there with him. Max can even get safely inside the storage room with him, an honour even Danno pouts a little about; Max gets thoroughly slobbered over, and Steve offers himself up as a pillow, so that in the mornings Max wakes up to find his head perilously close to Steve's morning wood and Steve's delighted grin. They're all pack now - Steve and Danno and Max and Kono and Chin Ho, and Max might even think about the myths of 'mates' but decides to wait for Steve to bring that one up (which he does).

It's not exactly the life Max had envisioned for himself, all those years starting off in med school or back as a kid, one foster home to another, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. He has a great job, some fantastic friends he cares about deeply and who care about him, and best of all a handsome, loving, caring, sexy boyfriend whom he helps save lives and solve crimes with, and who snuggles with him and burns every romantic dinner he tries to cook and makes him so, so happy. And who just so happens to be a werewolf.

Max has it so, _so_ good.


End file.
